


The Wait

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Finnreylo Modern Ménage [29]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Finn and Ben wait for a little bit of news from Rey.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren/Rey, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Finnreylo Modern Ménage [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103841
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/gifts).



> This is finnreylo murder au many years in the future. May or may not be totally canon I haven't decided yet but for now let's say it is.
> 
> It's for flypaper_brain, so it isn't beta'd ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Finn was pacing through the kitchen. He'd started beside the island, directly across from where Ben stood, the sink behind him, leaning against the island counter and reading something or other on his cell phone. Ben seemed calm, stood still, looking at his phone and stroking the screen gently every once in a while to move it along.

Finn wasn't calm, not at all, so instead of standing still, he paced. He walked into the living room, past the dining set on his left and the back of the arm chair on his right, all the way to the wall. The fireplace was there, with the heavy wooden mantel - it was from a large oak tree that had grown in the front yard of Ben's mom's home and had fallen down in a storm a few years before. Ben and his dad had salvaged it, used it to make some furniture, and this mantel was a remnant of that long-adored tree.

Every time he reached the wall Finn stopped for a moment to study a different photo that set on the mantel. The three of them on vacation in Mexico; Rey on her graduation day; Ben and Finn clowning around at the Renaissance Faire; Rey and Ben kissing on the day the three of them had stood up in front of all their friends and families and vowed to be with each other, for better or for worse, no matter what.

Today was better, Finn was sure. He was pretty sure.

He checked his watch.

"Three minutes," Ben called from the kitchen. He couldn't possibly have seen Finn looking at his watch, all the way in the living room, and yet he'd known. Or course he'd known. Finn shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and ambled back into the kitchen.

"It feels like forever," he groused, pulling out a stool with his foot before changing his mind and shoving it back under the counter. "I hate waiting."

"No, really?" Ben replied dryly, finally looking up from his phone. Ben's expression was calm and amused but Finn knew that it belied a storm, that there was churning emotion beneath that cool exterior. Ben felt the same way that Finn did; he just hid it better. Ben shook his head and returned to his phone, and Finn huffed and walked the other way, down the hall, past the office and the bathroom to the room at the end, the one that they called the den but which could very easily be turned into something else, if they needed it to. He walked all the way into that room, to the window, looked out through the curtains - to the sun shining in the cool autumn sky, the golden leaves shimmering and shaking in the breeze, the lady walking her dog down the sidewalk, woman and animal both clad in matching plaid vests. He watched them until they were out of sight, sighed, turned around, and walked out again.

He paused outside the bathroom door and listened. He knew that Rey was in there, and she was waiting, too. He'd hoped that she would come out, that they could wait together, but he also knew her and understood why she needed to be by herself for this. He gave her a moment, stood breathing outside the door so she would know he was there with her, and walked back into the kitchen.

Ben met him there. He'd set down his phone and walked around the island and now his strong, sturdy body blocked Finn's path. Finn walked straight into him, buried his head in Ben's neck and wrapped his arms around Ben's torso. Warmth seeped through the green flannel that Ben wore over his black tee shirt, and both men sighed as they stood in the kitchen, embracing.

"Just a few more minutes," Ben whispered into the crown of Finn's head. "And then we'll know for sure, and we can stop waiting."

Finn chuckled and was surprised to find it wet. He wiped his eyes against the front of Ben's shirt.

"Could just mean a whole other kind of wait."

"Hopefully," Ben whispered, almost too quiet for Finn to hear it. Finn gave Ben a squeeze to let him know he had heard it, and that he felt it too.

They stood like that for a while, a few minutes at most, but neither of them were watching the clock. They only stepped away from each other when the click of the bathroom door sounded down the hall, and they turned to watch Rey come out of the bathroom. She was still wearing her purple short pajamas from overnight, even though it was early afternoon. She'd spent the morning ill, which was one of the reasons they were doing what they were doing now. The pajamas were cute - Finn's favorite - but they were really too light considering the weather. She wore mismatched slouchy socks and Ben's terrycloth bathrobe in deference to their concern for her well-being. The sleeves of the robe were long and covered her hands, although Finn could see the plastic stick gripped in her right fist, the wide end of it just peeking past the dark, thick cloth of the sleeve. Objectively she was a mess; her hair piled in a sloppy bun on top of her head, her face pink and streaked with tears, but she was smiling, a beautiful, euphoric smile that Finn thought made the entire hallway glow.

"Yes," she said. Just one word, but it was all they needed to hear.

"Yes," Ben repeated, stepping around Finn to pull Rey into his arms.

"Yes!" Finn shouted, and then whooped, jumping up and down with his fists in the air while his lovers held each other and kissed and examined over and over the two little pink lines on the end of the stick.

When Finn was done yelling he kissed Rey, too, and then he kissed Ben, and he kissed the stick, because why not.

He was still waiting, but this was a _good_ wait, a hopeful one. and Finn knew in his heart that it would be worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Got spoiled for TROS and wanted a little hope. I would normally not write pregnancy but this is where my heart took me so it's what you're getting, my loves.
> 
> Take care of yourselves. Rey, Ben and Finn are here for you.


End file.
